Star Girl and The Illusion Paradise
Star Girl and the Illusory Musical Paradise (星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土) is a series by Story Researcher (doujin group formed by cosMo and GAiA). CosMo is in charge of the music and illustration, while GAiA collaborated with him in the lyrics. The songs in this series are to be released on an album of the same name. A crossfade for the album can be found here. Currently this series is still in progress. Background This series is the sequel to The Fantastic Garden (空想庭園) series. The story occurs in a strange city (The Fantastic Garden/Fantasy Cinema) that grants the wishes of the girls who live there, erasing their sorrowful memories and reality. Though they get what they want, the question is if it will really make them happy, and how long will they try to run away from the truth. While this occurs, a mysterious and obscure character tries to make them all realize the harsh truth, generally with dreadful results, as the inhabitants usually can't cope with it. Songs 家出少年と迷子少女 (The Runaway Boy and Lost Girl) Sung by GUMI *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with Subtitles) In this song, Lost Girl is upset because the boy she was in love with "ran away," so she searches all over an unfamiliar town to look for him. Once she reaches the railroad crossing, however, she remembers the truth: the boy died. She then stands on the train tracks and commits suicide, not wanting to live without him. 修道少女と偶像少女」 (The Nun and Idol Girl) Sung by Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with Subtitles) This song is about a girl who enters the religious life as a nun. She listens to the confessions of the citizens, but really doesn't understand what her job is, nor does she take it seriously. She is bored with her life and wants to make it exciting, so, by the advice of her computer guide, she becomes an internet idol. When her fans begin to turn against her, she threatens to do something about it with a knife - only she begins to remember that she was an internet idol once before, and had been cutting her wrists in response to fan negativity. She returns to the church and is about to cut her wrists, but is stopped by a young priest and accidentally stabs him. Unable to do anything, she vows to return to her life as a nun and continue apologizing to God for her crimes. Dr.リアリスト (Dr. Realist) Sung by Kamui Gakupo, backup by Kagamine Rin & Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with Subtitles) "You all have no interest in 'reality', do you?". We are introduced to Dr. Realist and his girls (assistants? daughters?) Rho and Lambda, the two from ANTI THE∞HOLiC. Dr. Realist is a strange gentleman who despises the people within the city for not facing reality and escaping into the city's illusions. He attempts by any means necessary to make the citizens realize the truth. However, the results generally don't end well as the different candidates can't stand the reality. (Note: this song takes place after Childish Girl, but was posted before its official release) もう一つの迷子少女 (Another Lost Girl) Narrated by GUMI and Kamui Gakupo *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with Subtitles) (Formerly called "Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman") Instead of a song, this is a brief dialogue. During Runaway Boy and The Lost Girl, Lost Girl meets Dr. Realist. He decides to help her look for what she "lost", and leads her to a train railway. 童心少女と大人世界 (The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World) Sung by Gumi with Kagamine Rin and Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with Subtitles) A kiddish girl who is sick of growing up wishes to forget the adult world and become a carefree child again. The city grants her wish and, after accessing the core of the city, she returns to being a kid. After a "shooting star" grants her and her friends wish to have something to play, she and her friends begin to use the junk received to build a paradise for the kids. They do this without realizing that they were repeating the system and world of the adults. In the end, while trying to return to her childish world, she ends up jumping into a sewer that was under construction. While in parallel, Rho and Lambda contemplate how the events unfold while commenting about them. 冒険少女と箱庭遊戯 (The Adventurous Girl and the Miniature Garden Game) Sung by Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with Subtitles) A girl wakes up in a strange Miniature Garden with a pair of floating dice. She proceeds to play the game with these dice as her guide. Although she finds herself struggling to walk, as she hasn't used her legs in a long time. Despite this, she continues on. There's so much to explore and discover, but the dice urge her on to the Goal, only to discover at the very end it's her own bed. Realizing it was just a game, and that she needs to go to sleep, she reluctantly bids the Miniature Garden good-night, saying she'll come back tomorrow to play some more. 電波少女と空想庭園 (The Radio Girl and the Fantastic Garden) Sung by Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with Subtitles) Dwelling within the Fantastic Garden, Denpa Shoujo uses her Magical Pen to fight monsters from the opposing world called Reality. She draws up lots and lots of comrades to defeat Reality with the power of Fantasy. She faces the Last Boss 'Realist' who asks her if she has the motivation to return to Reality, knowing that this world is only a fantasy. She refuses and attacks him with her comrades, defeating him. After the end credits roll, Denpa Shoujo decides to continue protecting this world. Realist chides himself for going along with such a farce. 転生少女と転生少年 (The Reborn Girl and Reborn Boy) Sung by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (subbed) Watching Lost Girl and her boyfriend from afar is one of Lost Girl's closest friends. The Girl is highly jealous of her friend's boyfriend, and longs to be Lost Girl's lover. Silently hanging on to her affections for years, she is invited into a fantasy world where she becomes a boy, in place of Lost Girl's boyfriend. While it's what she (he?) wanted, he quickly finds it boring. Over time, he gets the feeling that this love-game with Lost Girl will be over soon. After much internal strife, s/he realizes that the Lost Girl in this world is only a fake - the real one exists outside in Reality. Rejecting this fake world, he says goodbye as he crosses a set of train tracks, but before he can turn back to see her, the train passes between them. Brought back to Reality, Reborn Girl can only remain her best friend, wishing for Lost Girl's happiness. The many daisies in the PV are referencing the tradition of picking flower petals off of a flower and with each one saying "He/She loves me" or "He/She loves me not". Whichever petal is the last one, and whatever saying you are on, it is decided whether the person loves you back or not. Related Songs ルカリンオリジナルコース 「Infinite∞HOLiC」 *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Brodacast See Also The Fantastic Garden (空想庭園) Trivia *The circular city where this series is set contains multiple references to cosMo's The Fantastic Garden series: **There is a traffic light with "Atelestia" written on it (from In the Ruined City Atelestia). **There's a building that has the word THETA (θ) and CAPSULE written on it in English, from Capsule. **A route sign '18' shows up from R-18 (though it is not tagged as one of the songs in the series) **A radio tower and some radio waves are pointed out, from The Girl's Fantastic Garden. *''Dr. Realist's monocled star avatar shows up in a few videos in (and outside of) this series, including: **Θ Capsule'' in the background to the right of Shii-tan **''The Runaway Boy and Lost Girl'', on her second run through the city, the Star blocks the hole leading to the Inner City, letting her reach the train tracks **''Nun and Idol Girl'', as avatar of Miku's computer guide **The wishing star in Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World **On various title screens for certain Girls (Nun/Idol Girl, Adventurous Girl) *One of the original tags for this series was "街＜ステラ＞シリーズ"or "街《ステラ》シリーズ" ( City Series), but was changed shortly after the upload of Dr. Realist. (Youtube uploads that used this tag can be found here.) **As of the upload of Childish Girl, cosMo changed the tag again from "The Girl's Fantasy Cinema" (少女の幻想劇場) to "The Star's Girls and the Illusory Musical Paradise" (星ノ少女ト幻奏楽土). Category:Vocaloid Song Series